


Точка зрения

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Бэйлфаер не попадает в другой мир и вырастает с отцом, а, став старше, покидает его. Но однажды возвращается и видит очень странную картину.





	Точка зрения

Бэйлфаер не виделся с отцом уже очень давно. Еще с той поры, когда ушел, отстояв свое право жить своей жизнью. И вот теперь, вернувшись, он стоял у ворот отцовского замка.  
Решившись наконец войти, он слегка улыбнулся, заметив, что его встречают. Румпельштильцхен уже ждал его. А за ним прятался кто-то еще - кто-то маленький и пугливый. Ребенок... Почему-то с большими странными глазенками, так похожими на отцовские...  
\- Это твой братик, - сообщил Румпельштильцхен, склоняясь к мальчику.  
Тот удивленно захлопал глазами.  
\- Что такое братик? Это что-то страшное, да, папа? Оно меня съест?  
\- Это еще один папин сын, - пояснил отец, засмеявшись.  
\- А зачем он нужен? - насупился мальчик. - Зачем мне какой-то братик и откуда он взялся? И почему он так странно выглядит? У него кожа белая! И зубы! Почему он такой белый, папа?  
Бэйлфаер молчал, изумленно распахнув рот. Он явно не вписывался в картину мира маленького Темного. И, будучи так на него непохожим, явно никоим образом не мог быть ему семьей.  
\- Странный какой, - настороженно заметил мальчик, осторожно приближаясь к Бэю и касаясь его щеки, когда тот присел. - Он другой... И пахнет по-другому... Он точно меня не съест? Вон какие у него зубы...  
\- Не съест, - уверил Бэйлфаер, все еще пребывая в ступоре.  
Для ребенка-Темного, которого все считали бы чудовищем так же, как отца, чудовищем внезапно оказался он. И это как-то выбивало из колеи.  
\- За пределами нашего замка живет много таких людей, у которых белая кожа и белые зубы... - печально поведал Румпельштильцхен.  
Мальчик поежился и кинулся к отцу, забираясь ему на ручки - подальше от населенного чудовищами враждебного мира. Прижавшись покрепче и обняв его за шею, он распахнул свои большие любопытные глазенки.  
\- А мы с тобой... одинокие?  
\- Одинокие? - повторил Румпельштильцхен удивленно. - Да... Мы с тобой одинокие...  
\- И таких, как мы, больше нет?  
\- Да, мы такие единственные.  
\- А когда меня не было, ты был совсем-совсем один? - грустно спросил мальчик, заботливо погладив его по растрепанным волосам. И уверенно пообещал: - А я вырасту и сделаю нам еще одного такого. И нас будет больше.  
Румпельштильцхен умилился и бросился тискать сына, а Бэйлфаер стоял - обескураженный, озадаченный, пребывая в полнейшем смятении - и смотрел на это. Он впервые задумался о том, что мир с иной точки зрения может выглядеть несколько иначе.  
Магия вызывала у него неприязнь и ужас. Он пожелал бы никогда больше не сталкиваться с ней.  
Он смотрел на Темных, как на чудовищ. А чудовища в свою очередь боялись его.


End file.
